


Red Lips

by Oniichan415



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), Super Junior, 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, handjob, heated makeout session, with some naughty touching lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: “What...?” Jiwon’s eyes widen, still trying to process what Kyuhyun had just said. Kyuhyun reached up and grasped onto Jiwon’s sweater. He pulled the man down so that his face was only a few inches away from his own“I said, you should’ve aimed for my lips instead.” The younger of the two repeated, as he smashed his lips onto Jiwon’s. (Timeframe: S4 of NJTTW EP 9 just a bit after when the members did the morning mission at Sa Pa, Vietnam)





	Red Lips

“Wah daebak... I cant believe you actually plucked all of our hair. Respect!” The youngest member of NJTTW, Mino, gasped staring at Kyuhyun. “When did you do it?”

“I did it while everyone was sleeping.” Kyuhyun smirked, looking at his junior whom was sitting on his bed. “I woke up at 4am.”

“Waaah...” Mino exhaled, he glanced around the room before getting up and exiting the bedroom. “I’m going to go have a nap in my room. I’ll talk to you later hyung.” Kyuhyun replied with a soft hum.

“See ya...” He spoke quietly to himself as Mino was already gone. He let out a soft sigh when he plopped onto the bed. The idol whipped out his phone and checked his notifications. Not much going on. Some of his members were talking in the group chat but it seemed like it was boring small talk. He sighed once again and put his phone on the bedside table. The door had closed just after putting his phone away, he looked over to see who walked into the room. Locking eyes with Jiwon.

“Did you have to?” Kyuhyun asked, furrowing his brows as Jiwon slunk in.

“Did I have to what?” The leader of Sechskies snapped back, taking his cap off and slicking back his hair. He stood in front of Kyuhyun.

“Kiss me on the jawline?” He questioned, pointing to the red lip marks on his jawline. “Hyung, you could have at least aimed for my mouth.” Jiwon stood dumbfounded at Kyuhyun.

“What...?” Jiwon’s eyes widen, still trying to process what Kyuhyun had just said. Kyuhyun reached up and grabbed onto Jiwon’s sweater. He pulled the man down so that his face was only a few inches away from his own.

“I said, you should’ve aimed for my lips instead.” The younger of the two repeated, as he smashed his lips onto Jiwon’s. Kyuhyun pulled away, licking his lips. He looked Jiwon in the eyes. His eyes were bigger than they were before, it looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

“My mission was to kiss someone on the neck, not the lips.” Jiwon uttered before attacking Kyuhyun’s neck with his lips. He shoved the young idol back onto the bed and rested himself between his legs. Kyuhyun let out a laugh, surprised at the sudden pounce. He gripped onto Jiwon’s hoodie as the other pressed wet kisses onto his neck.

“Ah hyung! You’re going to leave marks, we need to film soon!” Kyuhyun lightly tapped the older idol’s back. He had to go eat breakfast with the winners of the morning mission soon. “Kiss me on the lips or get off me.” He lifted Jiwon’s head up so that he wasn’t sucking on his neck anymore.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a high maintenance dongsaeng?” Jiwon rolled his eyes, slowly crawling up over Kyuhyun, creeping closer to his face. Kyuhyun scoffed, yes he has been told that before mostly by his fellow Super Junior members. “Besides I had to kiss someone on the neck AND leave marks...” Jiwon gingerly placed some kisses on Kyuhyun’s chin and around his mouth before placing two very light kisses on his mouth.

“Hyung... stop teasing.” Kyuhyun whined, he was getting impatient. He wanted Jiwon to ravish his lips. Jiwon responded with a half-assed “mhmm”, as he kissed anywhere but Kyuhyun’s tender lips. Jiwon snaked his hand up Kyuhyun’s chest, getting an idea on what his body was like. He then ghosted his hand against Kyuhyun’s neck and locked his hand tightly on his jawline, his thumb softly caressing Kyuhyun’s cheek. Jiwon finally gave what the younger idol wanted, a deep passionate kiss. 

It didn’t take long before Jiwon’s tongue had enter the others mouth. Kyuhyun moaned in satisfaction. He wrapped his legs around Jiwon’s waist, slightly bucking into him. Jiwon pulled away, Kyuhyun biting Jiwon’s bottom lip before letting go. Jiwon snuck his hands under Kyuhyun’s sweater and let his hands roam the man’s chest. He gently played with Kyuhyun’s nipples when he reached them. Kyuhyun slightly arched his back, moaning at the pinching. Jiwon smirked, his dongsaeng’s moans were so cute. He wanted to tease him so much more.

“Hyung— what happened to kissing me. I hate being teased!” Kyuhyun panted out. He just wanted to be kissed for gods sake!

“But it’s so cute seeing you get frustrated.” Jiwon sniggered, kissing him on the cheek. Kyuhyun frowned before grabbing Jiwon by the back of his head and crashing his lips onto his. He forcefully worked his tongue into Jiwon’s mouth. Jiwon growled, he felt like he lost this battle and he didn’t like that one bit. He sighed and gave into Kyuhyun’s sloppy and wet kisses. Kyuhyun’s stomach twisted and turned in delight, he ran his fingers through Jiwon’s hair. He then slowly trailed his free hand down Jiwon’s chest and rested it near the band of his sweats. Jiwon smirked into the kiss. Kyuhyun slid his hand behind the older man’s sweats and then his boxers. He felt around, examining Jiwon. Soon enough he took a hold of him, slowly pumping. The elder of the two clutched onto Kyuhyun’s hips as he moaned.

“Bastard.” Jiwon pulled away as he looked down at Kyuhyun, whom had the most evil smirk on his face. God he wanted to punch him. Jiwon attacked his lips again. He slowly began thrusting into Kyuhyun’s hand, he wanted more. The younger member clamped down on Jiwon’s dick and began doing more rougher strokes. This caused Jiwon to groan loudly and shudder in pleasure. Fuck, he was getting close. He pulled away from Kyuhyun’s lips and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Every thrust he let out a soft groan.

“Fuck... Kyuhyun...” He whimpered, his grip on the other’s hips getting tighter. Jiwon squeezed his eyes shut and bit down onto Kyuhyun’s neck, letting out a guttural cry. He twitched in pleasure as his come drenched Kyuhyun’s hand and his boxers. Kyuhyun took his hand away from the other and brought it to his mouth, cleaning his hand. Kyuhyun‘s grip on Jiwon’s hair help guide him to his lips as he kissed him gently. After he kissed him, the Super Junior member nudged Jiwon off of him as he got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Jiwon asked, need in his voice as he watched the other go to the bathroom.

“I’m going to breakfast.” Kyuhyun called back, he frowns when he sees all the marks over his neck, both lipstick and bruises. He quickly, scrubbed the red lipstick away and then grabbed out foundation from his toiletry bag and quickly hides the hickies. He fixed his pants and pulled his sweater down. The singer walks back out of the bathroom.

“You bastard...” Jiwon glared. Was he seriously just going to leave him like that? And what about himself?

“What hyung? Did you really think we were going to go further? All I said was you should’ve aimed for my lips.” Kyuhyun grabbed his phone before heading towards the door. “Has anyone told you that you’re very high maintenanced hyung?” Kyuhyun sticks out his tongue and walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> My smut writing is a bit rusty— I haven’t written smut in a long time and I usually don’t write it, but I felt like writing some smutty Kyuhyun/Jiwon content. I have other smutty fics that involve Jaehyun/Kyuhyun and Jaehyun/Jiwon but those are still in the works ^^” Until then, bye!


End file.
